The Conquerer's Awakening
by Shako101
Summary: The story that you are about to read is not the average session. This adventure was never meant to follow the same guidelines that other sessions are held to. This session was not meant to bear the kind of fruit that most were meant to. This session existed to create something else. Something… dark. *If you can manage to stick around then it will be worth it. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

The story that you are about to read is not the average session. This adventure was never meant to follow the same guidelines that other sessions are. This session was not meant to bear the kind of fruit that most were meant to. This session existed to create something else. Something… dark.

A young girl stands in her bedroom. She doesn't know why she is just standing in her room. Who just stands in their room? The girl throws herself onto her bed. She looks around the room. She sees posters of bands plastering all of the walls and ceilings. She loves bands. ALL OF THE BANDS. She seriously has no taste in music; she just listens to anything that she can get her hands on. All over the floor and dressers are skeleton plushies. The girl has quite the collection of them; she finds death quite fascinating. The girl grabs her laptop and opens it up. She has to log into her account because she shares the laptop with her older sister and they want their privacy you know. She selects her account. Caitlyn Mantal. So that is the name of this young gal. Not too young though. Caitlyn will soon be celebrating her 17th birthday.

She logs into her account. Ooh it looks like she has received a message from one of her chums.

-spaceShifter [SS] began pestering ballisticBlade [BB] at 11:43 –-

SS: !It Is almost tIme!  
SS: !I hope that you are ready!  
BB: ~I KNOW I AM SO EXCITED  
BB: ~I HAVE BeeN LooKING FORWARD TO THIS FOR SO LONG  
BB: ~WHAT DO YOU MEAN READY THOUGH  
BB: ~IS THERE SOMETHING THAT I SHOULD KNOW  
SS: !Just make sure that you have your wIts about you when It Is tIme for us to start!  
BB: ~WHEN HAVE I EVER NOT HAD MY WITS ABOUT ME  
SS: ! :l !  
SS:!Are you actually wanting an answer to that!  
BB: ~:( NO I GUEss NOT  
SS: !Okay that Is what I thought! !Just make sure that you keep yourself out of trouble before we begIn and don't do anything stupid!  
SS: !Got It!  
BB: ~I GOT IT SHeeSH  
BB: ~YOU CAN BE SUCH A DRAG SOMETIMES YOU NeeD TO LIGHTEN UP A BIT  
SS: !SIghnIng off!

-spaceShifter [SS] ceased pestering ballisticBlade [BB] at 11:45-

Man that guy is always a bummer. He doesn't know how to be chill every once and a while. Ooh what's this? Another chum wants to talk.

-motionlessMistfit [MM] began pestering ballisticBlade [BB] at 11:46-

**So yeah this is Chpt.1. Not much I know. This is just the beginning though so yeah... I just had to make sure that I got started or I would never get to it you know :P. Ser yeah No schedule for the future but I plan to get it out soon and make it longer as well. The story will be amazing later. I hope that you stick around until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

-motionlessMistfit [MM] began pestering ballisticBlade [BB] at 11:46-

MM: heyo~  
MM: have you talked to SS or RR yet~  
BB: ~HEY YEAH I JUST GOT DONE TALKING TO ss ACTUAllY  
BB: ~HE WAS SUPER UPTIGHT  
MM: weLL what did you expect~  
MM: you know how much he and RR are lOOking forward to this day~  
MM: it is basicaLLy aLL that they talk about anymore~  
BB: ~YEAH I KNOW  
BB: ~BUT HE WAS LIKE THIS BEFORE  
MM: weLL that is true but that is just how he is~  
BB: ~I GUEss SO  
BB: ~WHAT ARE YOU UP TO  
MM: oh im just geTTing ready for today~  
BB: ~WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN  
BB: ~WE ARE JUST PLAYING A GAME  
BB: ~WHAT IS THERE TO GET READY FOR  
MM: i don't know~  
MM: im just doing what SS said to do~  
BB: ~WHAT DID HE Tell YOU TO DO  
MM: im not suPPosed to teLL you~  
BB: ~WHAT WHY NOT  
MM: he told me not to~  
BB: ~WHY WOULD HE DO THAT  
MM: he said that if you knew then it would ruin everything~  
MM: i don't know what that means though~  
MM: but I think that we can both agrEE that it is best not to make him upset~  
MM: soRRy but i have to go now~  
BB: ~WHAT FOR  
MM: preparations~

-motionlessMisfit [MM] ceased pestering ballisticBlade [BB] at 11:49-

Well that was interesting. What is spaceShifter having motionlessMisfit do? Why can't I know? Ugh this is so lame. I'm apparently supposed to prepare, but I don't know what I am supposed to be preparing for. But MM knows. Or maybe not?

It is possible that SS gave orders without telling MM what they were for. He would probably do that.

*Ding*

Hmm? Oh looky an e-mail form spaceShifter.

Subject: !Install thIs ImmedIatelY!

2 attachment(s).

I wonder what these are. SBURB Client and SBURB Host. This must be it. Installing now. WHAT!? One hour! You have to be kidding me. An hour? What am I going to do while I wait for an hour? As if you didn't know what you were going to do. Commencing Plushy crafting spree.

Fifty minutes later.

Well that was fun. Ugh I still have ten minutes left. This is so boriiii. Huh?

-recklessRampager [RR] began pestering ballisticBlade [BB] at 12:40-

**So there is chapter 2. It took a little longer to publish then I thought that it would sorry. Procrastination. You know how it is. Feel free to review and let me know what you think. I will hopefully publish chapter 3 soon. TaTa for now. =(^w^)=W**


End file.
